War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/PvP
This project is a proposal. Discuss it using the talk page. This project will focus on the last remaining element of the old Deck Building area, which contained information on Player-versus-Player (PvP) decks which is no longer usable in the current game meta. The other elements of the old Deck Building area have been superseded by Mission Decks, Mission Grinding and Mission Strategies. Project Lead The initial write-up for this proposed project was done by User:Slivicon, but taking the lead on the project is open for discussion on the talk page if someone wishes to take it on. Slivicon 01:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Objective The objective of this project is to provide a basic guide to understanding and participating in the PvP elements of the game. The objective is not to generate articles with player decks to use within PvP. The reason for this is because effective decks are in an almost constant state of change as players advance within PvP and also as the game meta changes with each update. Talk pages and the Forum will be the focus of posting and discussing decks. Architecture * The old PvP decks are too old to be effective in the current game meta and are out of scope, so they have simply been marked for deletion and given the standard 7 days for objection/review/discussion before being deleted. * Deck Building will become Tyrant/PvP * Tyrant Tournaments will become Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments * The different types of sealed tournaments will become subpages of Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments/Sealed * Tyrant Arena will become Tyrant/PvP/Arena * Tyrant Factions will become Tyrant/PvP/Factions * Faction Recruitment will become Tyrant/PvP/Factions/Recruitment * Player Faction pages will be moved to become subpages of Tyrant/PvP/Factions Templates Templates will be designed and implemented ad-hoc to reduce maintenance cost as well as enforce consistent article formatting. They will also help reduce errors when there is a need to repeat content. Initial templates: * will be placed at the top of player faction pages to identify which platform (Kongregate/Facebook) the faction is on, auto-categorize them as such and link to Tyrant/PvP/Factions. Content As stated in the objective, the focus of articles will not be decks or strategies, but rather guidance and information for players on participating in the PvP game elements. * Talk pages will be the focus of decks, strategies and discussions. * Articles will be auto-categorized via templates * Tyrant/PvP/Factions/Recruitment will be replaced with a dpl list of the existing factions who will have been moved to subpages of Tyrant/PvP/Factions. Factions who have not created a page for their faction will not be included. They are welcome to return and create an appropriate page. Standards * The maintenance cost of checking external links provided by factions for the purpose of joining them (private forums and such) is too high for the small number of dedicated editors here. Therefore, a new standard is proposed with this project in that only factions who provide a direct join (apply) link will be permitted. Other faction pages will be marked for deletion with the above reason and there will be seven days permitted for a join link to be added to the faction page before it is deleted. Categories Category:Tyrant PvP (For the first level subpages of Tyrant/PvP) :Category:Tyrant Player Factions (For the two subcategories below) ::Category:Facebook Tyrant Player Factions ::Category:Kongregate Tyrant Player Factions :Category:Tyrant Tournaments (For the subcategory below which is also a page) ::Category:Tyrant Sealed Tournaments Assistance Anyone with knowledge and experience in all the areas of Tyrant PvP is welcome to participate in the discussion on the talk page. Editors who wish to help implement the project when approved are encouraged to do so, provided they understand that their work will be part of a collaborative effort and must fall in line with the approved project. If the work of an editor is modified (or in some cases rejected) to meet the requirements of the project, please do not be offended, but rather see it as a natural part of the process. Particular skills which are helpful: * Wiki markup * Template design * DPL techniques * Writing as per standards * People willing to help start and maintain the talk pages which may become particularly busy. To-Do Crossed out items have been completed. This list will change as the proposal/project is in progress. * Move main pages after 7 days of the proposal being published without objection * Create any new templates needed as specified by the project * Adjust existing categorization to match approved category tree * Improve articles to meet standards and move any content that is out of scope to the related talk pages. * Create any missing articles